<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>蛸科亚人种 by qianhux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242187">蛸科亚人种</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/qianhux/pseuds/qianhux'>qianhux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, 新人种百科全书</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Original Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:09:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/qianhux/pseuds/qianhux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>新历1154年，世界首例跨目亚人种被发现，从此人类社会翻开了新篇章，结束为期近万年的单一划分人种模式。在与新亚人种的相处过程中难免出现各式各样的问题，编纂本书就是为了帮助亚人种与原生人种了解彼此。</p><p>本书编于新历1732年，已收录新亚人种318例。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>蛸科亚人种</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>F(amily)2  蛸科亚人</p><p> </p><p>蛸科即章鱼科。该亚人种的元祖隶属于软体动物门头足纲八腕目，系水生动物。</p><p>蛸科亚人种性成熟即标志成年，多数雄性在人类龄17至22成年，雌性在人类龄18至21成年；少数个体性成熟较为缓慢，可能出现雄性于人类龄25至27成年，雌性于人类龄23至29成年；目前仅有一例极端例子雄性蛸科亚人在人类龄32岁成年。但蛸科亚人种寿命普遍较短，在成年后二十五年后身体素质急速下降，即使在医疗条件如此优越的当下，蛸科亚人种的寿命平均等于人类龄62岁。蛸科亚人进化较为完整，幼体仅表现有腕足，幼年结束后即拥有完全原生人种外貌，且多是大眼长睫。其大眼也带来了好视力，大部分蛸科亚人种拥有夜视能力，能够辨别许多微小动作，但嗅觉较原生人种弱。</p><p>海生亚人种中，蛸科亚人地位属中层，因其智力普遍高于无脊椎人种，又被称为“柔软的脑力活动者”。在新历1697年的人种大和谐活动中，蛸科亚人种作为软体动物门代表发言，可见其在高层活动中占有一席之地。蛸科亚人性情多温和，不喜争斗，也有少部分大型亚科会对强者产生敌意，针对此类亚科亚人，本书将在附录（与大型亚科人种相处）中进行更多讲解。</p><p>近百年来，人类生存空间持续减少，因此更多海生亚人种频繁活动于陆上，与原生人种接触变多，但极少产生猎杀案件，目前已判定90%的海生亚人种危险系数低于3，即在定期进行安全行为检测的情况下可以久居于原生人种居住地。而蛸科亚人种在海生亚人种中危险系数较低，安全行为检测频率一般为两到三年一次。蛸科亚人种中存在极少数携带毒性，安全行为检测频率提高至每年一到两次，这类个体也收录在附录（了解毒素个体）中，请自行翻阅。</p><p>蛸科亚人种均拥有发情期，多见于春秋两季，持续时间从七天到十一天不等。在发情期内雄性会产生强烈的占有欲，具体变现为筑巢、显露原生腕足、频繁进行强制性丨行为，少数会囚禁交配者直至发情期结束。</p><p>经考证得知，在数千年前的旧历社会中章鱼科雌雄异体，雌性产卵并负责孵化，但大湮灭时代雌性章鱼因不食不休守护受精卵而大量消亡。在此情况下，章鱼全科进化，部分产生雌雄同体。同时，六成以上雄性章鱼在成年后会有产卵行为，但有活性的卵子占比很低，基本无法孵化幼体章鱼。</p><p>在这种背景下出现的蛸科亚人种也继承了这些生理特点。雄性蛸科亚人种在成年后的第一次性丨行为中可能会排卵，卵壳较为柔软，呈现半透明，强力抓或捏均有可能破坏卵壳，而卵内是有催情作用的液体，也是幼年蛸科亚人种的养育液，具有很高的营养价值。雌性蛸科亚人种与雄性有所差异，在结束性丨行为后排卵，且其卵壳稍硬，可能存在受精成功的个体。一般来说，蛸科亚人种一次排卵量七到十五枚不等，每一枚约一个幼儿拳头大小。</p><p>蛸科亚人种不喜过咸食物，但需要定时摄入淡盐水维持体内水分运转。若向蛸科亚人种投撒过量海盐或井盐极易引起其异体化，甚至产生暴力行为。而在明知对方的蛸科亚人种身份下投撒盐粒的行为是违反法则的，此情况下先行为方被伤害也不判定蛸科亚人种过错，所有后果均由先行为方自负。</p><p> </p><p>如您是不同亚人种或原生人种与蛸科亚人种交偶，请仔细阅读蛸科亚人种的异种交偶注意事项。</p><p>现摘录几则重要需知如下：</p><p>1. 蛸科亚人种隶属于海生亚人种，喜潮湿天气，也多在春秋雨天正式进入发情期。第一次发情期时蛸科亚人情绪极易不稳定，作为异种配偶，您需要为他/她提供一个隐蔽的空间，并尽可能安抚您的蛸科亚人配偶。</p><p>2. 诱导或强制发情时绝大多数雄性蛸科亚人会显露八条腕足，其中七条仅作为辅助，不具有射丨精能力，左数第三条即为茎腕，即原生人类形态下的阴丨茎，发情时非常敏感，请小心触碰。若想为您的蛸科亚人种配偶进行口交，请确保自己已经做好心理准备，蛸科亚人种的茎腕很长，且附着一列或两列吸盘，进入食道会造成强烈的不适感，您可能但不限于产生头晕、呕吐现象。而雌性的八条腕足均不具备射精能力，请勿苛求您的配偶。蛸科亚人的腕足会分泌大量黏液辅助性丨行为，请尽可能与您的配偶保持肢体连接，以防摔倒。在情趣爱好中也应保证彼此的身体安全。</p><p>3. 成年蛸科亚人种的性冲动较强，多能维持数小时，若您的身体素质与其有差异请早早购入一些辅助道具，并准备好足够的能量补充。</p><p>4. 蛸科亚人种成年体的体液较原生人种以及大部分中小体型亚人种多，雄性个体喜欢将配偶的身体作为容器，部分甚至有强迫配偶利用身体保存自身体液的习惯。请和您的蛸科亚人种配偶事先做好沟通，在不能承受的情况下及时叫停。但请注意，不应在其射丨精时劝阻，雄性个体发情期射丨精时存在顶端盘结锁死配偶腔道的行为，强行阻止或拔出会伤害到您和您的配偶。出现体液溢出的情况时也请不要惊慌，事后做好清洁工作即可。若蛸科亚人种配偶在其腕足显露情况下和您有无套性丨行为，最好是邀请您的配偶为您清洁，目前市面上大部分工具并不能到达蛸科亚人种腕足的长度以及动作精密程度。</p><p>5. 雌性蛸科亚人种显露半原生形态时，生丨殖套附着在腕足顶端，从腕足顶端到腰间有长而柔软的通道，一整套即为雌性个体的生丨殖丨器官。请不要将任何物品塞到其腕足中间的孔洞里，孔洞里具有大量神经系统，但没有生殖系统，强行的插入行为只会给配偶的身体带来不可逆的伤害。</p><p>6. 由于蛸科亚人种有筑巢的习惯，喜欢狭小空间，若您没有夜视能力或夜视能力较差却不太习惯黑暗空间，请提前准备手电或其他有照明能力的工具。但应注意，在蛸科亚人种的筑巢期间不要用明亮光线直射其眼睛，蛸科亚人种对光非常敏感，可能在光源直射下变色隐蔽自己，这对蛸科亚人种的体力消耗很大，同时会对身体造成伤害。</p><p> </p><p>特别提醒：部分蛸科亚人种具有毒性，体液中也携带部分毒素，不建议异种配偶与之性丨交。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>本节关于蛸科亚人种的介绍到此结束，需了解更多请自行查阅蛸科亚人种研究书籍。在此不做任何推荐。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*：Family是科。生物学划分：域（Domain）、界（Kingdom）、门（Phylum）、纲（Class）、目（Order）、科（Family）、属（Genus）、种（Species）</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>